Metal Gear Solid: Codename Pike
by Powerchu
Summary: This is a crossover between Metal Gear, Splinter Cell and Crysis.Rated T to be safe


**Metal Gear Solid: Codename Pike**

_**TACTICAL ESPIONAGE ACTION**_

-- ++[Prologue++ --

"Pike, can you read me?"

"Loud and clear but - "

"Good. May I warn you again that we are not in war yet, do not engage in any battle under any circumstances"

" - Huh what? Oh... but, may i ask something?"

"Go ahead."

"HOW THE HELL AM I COMMUNICATING WITH YOU?"

"What -"

"- Is it some sort of jumbo mumbo magic?"

"No. That would not make any sense at all! Anyway, you are using nanocommunications, a sort of nano device which sends and recieve signals from a reciever."

"So it wasnt any magic? No telepsychics?"

"Nope."

"Goddamnit..."

"What?!"

"Nothing. Just... nothing."

"Back to the matter at hand, during one of the Civil Wars in Mortanage, California, the PMCs deployed massive amounts of army into the green zone. AAs, ATs, everything they need to conquer a country. One of their lastest gadgets, the MEKOs, a semi-human mech -"

"Zzzzzzzz... snores zzZzzz..."

"PIKE!"

"WHAT!?"

"When did you fall asleep?!"

"About when u said about 'massive amounts of blah blah blah'.."

"Pike! Focus! THIS is a very crucial operation!!"

"So what?! You dont expect me to be 'I AM DANNY PHANTOM! FULL TIME SUPERHERO!' right?"

"What are you talking about, Pike?!"

"You mean you never heard of - Ah.. never mind."

"Like i was saying, one of their lastest gadgets, the MEKOs, a semi-human mech-robot have been deployed to secure the North-east and the South-west part of California."

"So what do you want me to do?

"Thats when you will be this 'Danny'. Good luck!" (Ends Transmission.)

"What!? Hey? You there? Oh crap... how does this 'nano' thing work again?!"

--[Chapter I: The Re-encounter--

Pike's back ached in the dusty hell-hole. Gunshots were heard from every direction. His eyes squeezed tears as sands approached.

"Cypher was right, this is such a heated war..." Pike whispered softly to himself before taking out his binos.

"Hm... Halftrucks... Amazing." he giggled as he scanned through the battlefield with his night scope fitted with IR Vision And Illuminated Night Vision. Suddenly, a small vibration echoed through his ears to his brain.

"Hello super spy!" came the voice from Pike's nano device.

"Erm, who are you?" he replied curiously.

"Lets just say I am your field operation manager."

"And how do I address you? 'Mr. Manager'"

"Call me Otacon."

"Otacon? The survivor of Shadow Moses?"

"Hee-ha, right, you read about that article."

"Of Course! It was in the world news!"

"Hm right. Anyway, Cypher send me to notify about your gears."

"Cypher? My gears? Oh right, my 'gears'."

"Yes, so - "

"Wait, let me get this straight, I am in a battlefield, getting my life risked while talking to a survivor of Shadow Moses. Hm... (This goes for a long time.)"

"Are you finished?!"

"Yes why?"

"Back to ABOUT YOUR GEARS!!!" Otacon shouted who appeared to be annoyed by Pike's over-curiousity.

"Wait, how do I know you are real?!"

"Pike, YOU BLOODY BA - "

(Another transmission) "Otacon, whats going there?"

"Cypher?!!" Pike said with his mouth agaped.

"Yes and Otacon told me about this 'misunderstanding'. First of all, DO NOT ASK ANY MORE QUESTION! Clear?"

"Ummmm... Yes."

"Secondly, Otacon is one of ours!"

"Go on..."

"So get your ass fixed and listen to him, or i have to pull you out of the mission!"

"Thats GREAT!"

"What?!"

"I mean, thats baked!"

"Its all yours, Otacon." (Switch transmission.)

"OK. About your new FOXHOUND suit." Otacon said calmly even though inside, he was blasting with total rage and anger.

"Your suit, is made from bullet-proofed rubber texture, designed to give you full flexiblity and reflexes. However, this suit DOES NOT prevent any radiation or explosion damages. If you are exposed to any radiation, the suit will burn and decrease your lifespan."

"Wait, you are teaching biology now?!"

"Pike... one more freaking word, and you are on your own."

"..." Pike was speechless.

"Also, the suit will not prevent any bleeding loss, this is to ensure that you can perspire and hopefully, take out all that over-curiousity of you!"

"That was cruel."

"Whatever, i will not be doing this job if not for Snake!"

"What snake? You mean there's a snake in my inventory?!"

Pike can hear Otacon slamming his head on the computers.

"Right... that made me feel better, now for your equipment."

"Go on."

"I sure you have seen and used our latest binos. The NexGen Scope. It is designed for easy carrying while providing you the best technology. Secondly, the - "

" - What the hell?! A foldable-cardboard box? Are you kidding, Otacon?!"

"Yes and no. This is the 'life-saving' box which have... apparantly saved dozens of agents."

"And how?!"

"You see those crates there?"

"Yes, or is it?"

"You can use that cardboard box and blend into the surroundings."

"Thats neat!"

"Yep and our Snake here use it for his lifetime."

"?"

"Never mind. Thirdly, The Heartbeat sensor and the Third-Eye Cam. The Heartbeat sensor, A.K.A, AP Sensor, is useful for deteting lifeforms behinds walls, or corners. The third-eye cam helps you peek through corners. Very effective if you want to be discreet."

"Ok."

"And whats this now.. Cigarettes? Pike! Arent you a little too young to be smoking?"

"Nah-uh.I am 21 year old, i am not under-age!"

"sighed, you are too much like Snake... And that's a bad thing, young man, (continues on talking on how smoking can kill.)"

"Otacon.."

"Yes?"

"I think i know how you feel when i asked you those questions."

"..."

"So enough about this, kayz?"

"Alright, about your weapons."

"Before I go to that, let me remind you, you cannot take PMCs Modified Weaponaries (PMWs)."

"Why not?"

"Those weapons are ID-Tagged. You can, however, take the mercenaries' AK 74 or the RPG-7. Be warned, those are not silenced and may alert any personnals if you shoot, unless you find a silencer and its adaptor, of course."

"Hm.."

"And now, your gadgets."

"Finnaly!"

"First up, with got the MK. 42 Tranquilizer Gun, light-weighted and very or should i say, 100 effective. It uses an .35 Sleeping rounds to knock out an enemy. For best results, i say you hit it up the enemies' head."

"And i thought this was gonna be a walk in the park."

"Hm, not so tough now huh, fancypants."

"I guess so... HEY!"

"laughs, anyway, lets continue. Your second and primary weapon is the FN S4900. A modular stunning rifle not to kill, but also to knock out. One -"

"Awww, why didnt I have some lethal weapon to kill?"

"Because you are the good guy, and beside, you can swoop up an AK while you are in the mission."

"Oh yeah. Thanks"

"Welcomed. Like i was saying, one of the special features of this Stunning Rifle is that it comes with attachments."

"What kind of 'attachments'?" Pike drooled.

"Sorry, Pike, but its not 'that' kind of attachments."

"Oh... yeah of course, i know that.. hehe" he blushed.

"Ok, for now, we provide you the fore-grip attachments, the 'zapper', remote-controlled sticky camera, and the smoke grenade, all which can be adapted by the launcher given.

"That's cool..."

"Next, we have the CQC Combat Training Knife. Dual Edged. If you are compromised, use it."

"I thought you say we dont have any lethal weapons?"

"Not true. I lied. I given Snake most of the lethal weapons, he needed it more than you do, trust me."

"..."

"Ok, time to set up for your mission. Good luck." (Ends Transmission.)

_**Well, thats the end of my new fanfic, which I am going to be more focused on instead of my Halo 3 fanfic since its already published. So, pls be patient and wait for Chapter II. **_

_**R&R pls.**_


End file.
